


BANG BANG BANG

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, but theyre all separate people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Robbie keeps getting woken up and he's sick of it. Glanni needs a place to hide after committing one too many crimes. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn, Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	BANG BANG BANG

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had way too much caffeine and not read this through yet so !!! eNjoy!!!

BANG BANG BANG!

The pounding on the hatch pulled Robbie from his not-quite-asleep-yet daze, and he groaned as he threw the blanket from his legs and pushed himself to his feet. It was late, far too late for Sportacus or any of the brats to be wandering about—the sun had set more than seven hours ago after all. 

“What?” he yelled up the pipe, and whoever it was clearly took it as an invitation inside (it was not), for as soon as he spoke, the clanging stopped and the familiar sound of someone jumping down into the pipe took its place. Hopping out of the way so they wouldn’t land on top of him, Robbie grabbed his latest invention—a spanner soldered to three screwdrivers, for convenience’s sake—and clutched it tightly, preparing to swing it the second the person emerged into the lair. 

“You really need a better entrance system.”

“What the fuck?!” Robbie barely managed to stop himself from thwacking the intruder with his makeshift weapon once he realised who it was. “Glanni why the hell are you in my lair??”

“Íþró kicked me out,” he drawled as he draped himself over the fluffy armchair, much to Robbie’s annoyance, “I’ve got to lay low for a while in case he reports me to the police again.” Sighing, and resigning himself to not getting any more sleep tonight, Robbie leant against his workbench and glared at his cousin.

“What did you do this time?”

“Nothing!” Glanni pouted, staring dramatically off into the middle distance. “It was only a _small_ robbery, and it wasn’t _my_ fault some moron set it on fire afterwards.” His head flopped backwards, and he grimaced as the fur tickled the back of his neck.

Robbie shook his head, “Didn’t you promise him that you’d stop committing crimes the last time you came running here with your tail between your legs?” He pressed a button on his coffee machine, the humming noise loud in the quiet of the lair. The cup slowly began to fill with dark coffee, followed by a large swirl of whipped cream, because if he was going to have to deal with Glanni, he might as well do it whilst totally buzzed on sugar.

“My tail is _not_ between my legs,” Glanni snapped, “Íþró is. Usually. But stop with the animal metaphors, you fucking furry.” Robbie choked on his drink.

“I’m not a fur- You know what, forget it. Go to sleep.” He snatched the blanket from the floor before Glanni could reach for it, and stormed off into his bedroom. He rarely used it, preferring the chair, but there was more chance of him winning a sports trophy than convincing Glanni to move. Swallowing the rest of his coffee and burning his tongue he collapsed onto the bed and pulled the blanket over his head with another sigh. Some clanking from the main room made his eyes flicker open again and he groaned, shoving his face into the pillow. This was going to be a long night.

\----

Sportacus hopped down the entrance hatch to Robbie’s lair at the same time he did every day, a croissant in a brown paper bag from the local bakery tucked under his arm and a smile on his face. He flipped as he landed, bouncing over to the armchair and wrapping Robbie’s sleeping form in a warm hug. He wasn’t anticipating a fist to connect with his ribcage and knock the air out of him.

“Get the fuck off me!” Not-Robbie hissed, and Sportacus frowned, trying to get his breath back enough to talk.

“You’re not Robbie,” he said after a moment, staring at the man who, despite bearing a strikingly similar resemblance to his boyfriend, definitely was not him.

“No shit Sherlock,” the man sneered, looking Sportacus up and down. “Please tell me Íþró doesn’t have a twin—if I have to deal with two fucking hyperactive cop elves I’ll set fire to a whole other building, and this time it’ll be deliberate.” 

“What do you mean ‘this time’?” Sportacus asked, his voice wavering with worry. “And how do you know Íþró?”

“Minor case of arson about 12 hours ago, and he’s my boyfriend. Maybe ex. I’m not sure yet.”

“I-” Sportacus didn’t quite know how to process all this new information. “How do you know Robbie? Why are you in his house?”

“He’s my cousin. What’s this?” he reached forward and snatched the bag from Sportacus’ grip before he could object. 

“Robbie’s breakfast-” Sportacus tried, but Glanni had already bitten into the flaky pastry, scattering crumbs all over the chair and his lap, his tongue swiping over his purple painted lips. Sportacus couldn’t do anything but watch as his good morning present for Robbie was destroyed in front of his eyes. Smirking at his discomfort, Glanni unfolded himself from the chair like a strange and gangly, yet graceful origami, and beckoned Sportacus to follow him into the kitchen. 

“Come on, you’re quiet and I need to vent,” Glanni said exasperatedly when he didn’t move, grabbing his wrist and dragging him, ignoring his many rushed protests and shoving him into a chair, before whirling around to ransack Robbie’s fridge. Sportacus really rather wished he’d stayed in his airship because he had no idea what the hell was going on.

\----

“I know you’re in there Glanni!!”

More banging at the hatch entrance woke Robbie up this time and now he was even angrier. His stupid cousin doing stupid shit and making his stupid boyfriend bother Robbie at- he looked at the clock- 7am! Before he could yell up the pipe, Íþró came crashing down it, barrelling into Robbie at top speed. Before he could crash into the floor, Íþró grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

“Glanni!”

“I’m not Glanni!!” Robbie screeched, and realisation dawned on Íþró’s face. Behind him, Glanni and Sportacus poked their heads out of the kitchen, and once Robbie’s head had finished spinning, he sighed dramatically. “I think we all need to talk…”

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments and kudos and yall are rad as heck


End file.
